Confessions
by Chattykitkat
Summary: 6 girls, 6 boys, 6 confessions! See what happens when Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Yuu, Kitsuneme, and Tsubasa confesses their love will they be rejected or accepted? NXM, RXH, KXS, YXN, KXA, TXM Rated T for Cussing
1. Confession 1 Natsume and Mikan

This is my first story so I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, if I do then I will have no sleep until I finish a volume.

* * *

It was and regular morning like no other, the birds are chirping, the cars are running and two middle school students are fighting. Yes those two are Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga wait, why do I even need to tell you how they are; and of course you know those two are fighting!

* * *

-Mikan's POV

"Mikan, wake up!" said someone really familiar.

"HEY BAKA WAKE UP!" the same voice called.

Then after 5 seconds I woke up by I really painful shot from the infamous Baka Gun.

"Geez Hotaru, you don't need to use the baka gun. And by the way, why did the baka shot hurt more then usual?" I said as I walk to the bathroom.

While I was brushing my teeth, Hotaru was getting out my uniform. "That wasn't the Baka Gun idiot that was the Wake up Gun".

"Mmhh mhhh mhh mhhh"?

"Yes the Wake up Gun, designed to wake up baka's like your self. Anyways I am going to class so you can get dressed by yourself right?

"Yes Hotaru, I am a big girl" I said and as I walked out of the bathroom did I mention that I am a Special Star now? The bad thing is I live right next to an arrogant, obnoxious, perverted, self absorbed, jerk! Yes that person's name is Natsume Hyuuga

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" I yelled as I walked to my desk.

"Good morning Mikan!" My two friends said.

"Gosh polka can you be any louder?" Said the person that lived next to me, you remember perverted, arrogant you know, him.

-Regular POV

"NATSUME YOUR SUCH A PERVERT"! Mikan screamed so loud that it can be herd across the whole school.

As on cue Narumi twirled in, that's right TWIRLED, "Ok class today we have a new student please welcome her with lots of love!"

"GO DIE!"

"JUMP OFF A CLIFF!"

"WHY ARE YOU SO GAY?"

Some kids in the class yelled at Narumi. But Naru being Naru he ignores them and continue with the intro. "Please come in".

A girl with blonde hair and green eyes came in.

"Hi! My name is Luna Koizumi and I have the soul sucking Alice, and my Alice type is Limitless, and I am a two star please be nice to me!" Luna said with a sweet smile on her face (when I wrote that I was disgusted with myself).

"All right Luna you can chose where you want to sit!" not a second later her finger pointed straight to Natsume.

"Sorry Luna-chan there are Ruka and Mikan sitting there, please chose somewhere else or I have to choose for you".

"I want to sit there!" Then her head looked at Natsume and winked for everyone to see.

"I am sorry no" Then Luna's hair was on fire.

"Fine I'll sit somewhere else!" She walked towards the row in front of Natsume and told Sumire to move over since she was sitting in front of Natsume.

"No bitch! Sit on the other side, I got here first"

Luna looked at Natsume with puppy eyes as Natsume gave her in famous glare.

"Fine I'll sit in front of this girl" Luna points to Mikan

"That girl has a name and it's Mikan" Sumire said, trying to protect Mikan (yes Mikan and Sumire are friends and btw Sumire is over Natsume and Ruka).

"Whatever"

"Ok class it self study!" Narumi said and once again he twirled out of the class.

While Mikan was studying a note fell on her textbook

_Polka,_

_Today after school at 6:00 meet me at the Sakura Tree. I need to talk to you._

_-Natsume_

_Oh and by the way, check you skirt Oranges_

"Oranges?" Mikan whispered softly so that she could only hear.

5 seconds later

"NAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUMMMMMMMMEEEE YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT!!!!!!!! HOW CAN YOU PEEK?"

"Stop being so loud Oranges"

"I am loud because you pecked!"

Then before our couple could continue the slut come up.

"Natsume-kun can I sit with you for self study, I mean I am you girlfriend after all."

"Huh Natsume she's your girlfriend?" Mikan said with courious eyes.

"Yes I am his girlfriend and what are you to him?" Luna said

"I am his friend"

"Ah and I see we haven't met yet."

"Oh, well I am Mikan Sakura I have the nullification and the Steal, Copy, and Erase Alice, Intermittent type, Special Star."

"Wow a Special Star!" Lucky bitch Luna though.

"Ok enough with the introductions. When have I agreed to be your boyfriend?" Natsume said in a VERY pissed of tone

"Remember this morning?" Luna said innocently

"What about it"

_-Flashback_

"_Excuses me do you know where the faculty room is" said Luna with VERY flirtatious eyes._

"_Yeah you go down the hall and turn on the third door on you left" Natsume said annoyed._

"_Thanks" said surprised that he didn't fall for her charms._

_-Flashback end_

"And then you asked me to be your girlfriend and of course I said yes!" Luna continued.

"That was not how it happened. You said thanks and then I said whatever, gosh you have short memory" Natsume said in a bored tone.

"Well then lets be boyfriend and girlfriend then!" Luna said with hope in her green eyes.

"No"

"BUT-"

"No and stop talking airhead."

Then the bell rang and everyone rushed out of class.

* * *

The day went on and everyone was annoyed by Luna, because she asked some of them out, she told some of them that she was prettier then them, and she made fun of Mikan (in this story Mikan's friends with EVERYONE!). But still Luna lived on the day without being killed.

-Mikan's POV

I wonder what Natsume wants? Oh well I'll find out soon. Then she looked up.

"Huh? Natsume what's this?"

-Regular POV

Mikan was walking to the Sakura Tree thinking too deeply that she didn't noticed what Natsume planned for her until she looked up.

There in front of her a table with all of her favorite food and on top of the table had three candles and a roses with a note with both of their names written on it and around there were a bunch of Sakura flowers spread everywhere but still leaving the tree hundreds making the place smelled like spring. And the sun was setting in the horizon to make a dim light on the spot. You can say that the place was perfect for a romantic dinner.

"Huh? Natsume what's this?" The brunette asked.

"Don't talk Mikan, it's my turn for tonight" Natsume said motioning her to sit down on the right side so she can see the sun set.

"Ok and thanks!" She said as she sits down. "But what's all this for?"

"There're for you. Today the cafeteria is closed so every one has to buy food for themselves in central town but you don't have anymore rabbits because you sent it all last week am I right?"

"Yeah, well thanks Natsume! I didn't know you ca be this nice."

"I can be nice when I want to."

"I guess you can"

"……"

"Natsume, is there something wrong?"

"……"

"Natsume"

"KOKO THE NEXT FLASHCARD, YOU CAN READ HER MIND BUT YOU CAN'T READ MINE?"

"Sorry none of us know what to say" our little mind reader answered for everyone.

"Are you sure none of you don't know what to say because some of you always know what to say" Natsume said trying to keep is calm.

"It's not that we don't know what to say, Hyuuga it's that we want you to speak for yourself" Hotaru said while holding her number 1 camera she made for blackmailing use only.

"Ruka" Natsume said in an almost yell.

"Sorry Natsume I don't want to be exposed" Ruka said while eyeing Hotaru and Natsume.

"Fine, don't help me" then they all went back in the bush, continuing to spy on them, but Natsume didn't mind for some odd reason (sorry for the oocness, I CAN'T HELP IT!).

"Anyways Mikan I have wanted to say this for a long time."

"Natsume did you just say my name and what do you want to tell me?" Mikan said while she eats her dinner.

"I, I, I LOVE YOU!" Now Natsume is blushing so hard that you need to invent and new color for red.

"OH NATSUME, I LOVE YOU TOO!" Mikan was now also blushing but even harder if that's even possible.

"I AM GOING TO MAKE SO MUCH RABBITS WITH THIS!" Do I even need to tell you who that is? Well that was Hotaru just in case you didn't know.

"Then Mikan will you be my girlfriend?" Natsume said and gave her the rose that was on the table.

"YES YES YES A MILLION TIMES YES!" She Jumped of the table and took the rose from Natsume.

Then before you know it Natsume smacked his lips right on Mikan's lips!

* * *

The next day Mikan and Natsume was walking to class in peace. When they enter the told everyone that they were a couple and the whole class including Hotaru and excluding Luna, who was crying at her desk, yelled, "IT'S ABOUT TIME"

* * *

I hope you liked it! I stayed up until 1 to finish. Flames are accepted! What pairing should I do next. HotaruxRuka or SumirexKoko? Review if you have time!


	2. Confession 2 Ruka and Hotaru

I am so sorry for the late update because I promised a few of you a new chapter yesterday but I didn't get to. I worked on this really hard so I hope you enjoyed!

This chapter is mostly dedicated to chrisca123456789 ny first reviewer and the one who asked for a RukaXHotaru.

It's is also dedicated to dejiko001 one of my fan fiction friends, (please support her stories if you have seen the anime she writes for).

mikanxnatsume1228 who said my writing was good.

dbzgtfan2004 who wanteda quick update.

and those who favorited/alterted me and those who favortied/alerted my story! COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!!!!!

Me: Hotaru, Ruka do what I told you, or else

Hotaru: Ok fine,Chattykitkat or Forever and Always Anime Lover doesn't own Gakuen Alice and any of us.

Ruka: She only owns the things she owns.

Me: Thanks! ;P

* * *

-Hotaru's POV

Gosh it's about time they because a couple. Of course I knew that happened because I was at the scene when Natsume confessed but still, it took them a long time.

"HOTARU!!!" said Mikan trying to hug me again but I still hit her with the baka gun.

"I don't want your idiot syndrome" I said while I put on my Anti-Baka Mask, now selling for only 2,000 rabbits or 200,000 yen (that's 2,000 dollars).

"Mou Hotaru you don't have to be so mean." Then she went to her desk, thank god.

"Good Morning class, isn't it a lovely day today?" Great here's Narumi starting his lesson, I can't believe he moved to the middle school section, it' like he's stalking us with all the other teachers. Oh look bunny boy is playing with his animal friends through the window, I can get really good pictures with this.

* * *

-After School

Gosh what did that animal loving idiot want I have better things to do then to meet him before dinner, they're serving crab brains today. And I have some victims like Mikan and Natsume to blackmail. I caught them snuggling in a almost kiss at the Sakura tree today so I had to take a picture, I would have gave me lots of rabbits. Oh well since the boy asked me publicly I couldn't say no, my reputation was at hand.

-Flashback

I was studying during Social Studies because it was self study time. I was a little bored since I already know all of this, so looked out of the window and there it was birds everywhere, all fluttered together forming a message just for me. It read:

Hotaru,

This is bunny boy in case you didn't know; then again what don't you know, any ways back to my point of this message. Can you please meet me at the academy's barn before dinner? I have things to discuss with you. And please come alone and don't bring your camera.

-Ruka

- Flashback End

"Bunny boy are you here? If you don't show up I'll leave" she waited for 1 second and spoke again, "That's it I am leaving, if they run out of crab brains I will blame you".

"Ok gosh you have no patience do you?" Ruka said then he stepped out dressed in a black tuxedo holding a purple rose (do those exists?) on one hand and an all you can eat life time pass for crab brains at the Seafood Buffet at central town on the other hand.

"No and what's with the getup Nogi?" it makes you look more like an idiot" I said not impressed, but I want the pass.

"Hotaru there is something I need to tell you"

"I know that, it was part of the letter now hurry up I don't want to miss dinner."

"I, I, I"

"YOU WHAT BUNNY BOY, SPIT IT OUT!"

"I LOVE YOU HOTARU IMAI I ALWAYS HAVED! NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU BLACKMAIL ME I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU! AND WILL YO BE MY GIRLFRIEND?" wow that was surprising I swear I had an expression.

Hmm let's make this a little more fun

"I will."

"You will!"

"Let me finish!' Then I shot him with the baka gun, "I said I will, IF you can make me fall in love with you for three days".

"Three days!"

"You want a week?"

"No three days is fine."

"That's what I though but I'll take the rose and pass. Also all of you can come out now." I said knowing that Mikan, Natsume, Sumire, Koko, Anna, Kitsuneme, Nonoko, Yuu, Tsubasa, and Misaki are spying on us like what we did with Natsume and Mikan.

"EHHH Hotaru how did you know I was here?" Mikan asked as she dusted her skirt.

"I am not an idiot unlike some people here" I said then left.

-The Next Day

* * *

I woke up like it was a ordinary day and I came down for breakfast until I saw a few birds, rabbits, and a bear came up to my three star room and brought me breakfast. I knew who it was, Ruka. On top of the tray was a card, it read:

* * *

Good morning I hope you like your breakfast!

-Ruka

* * *

I have to say that boy is good. But bringing me breakfast is nothing. He has to do better then that. I sat down and enjoyed the breakfast, if only I said it was for a week. Oh well better enjoy this as I can.

"Hey you" I pointed at the bunny that was dusting my uniform, "Don't forget to do the inside. I hate it when I get all itchy." And the rabbit nodded, I wonder if I become his girlfriend this would happened everyday?

-After Breakfast

* * *

Wow that boy knows what I like. I was carried to class, and you remember the bear? Well he blocked Mikan from hugging me. Then I walked to Ruka.

"You know making your animal buddies waiter me hands to feet doesn't secure you a place in my heart" I said reminding him.

"I know, but I am on my way right?" He said petting his pet bunny and thanking the animals.

"Maybe, I said wait for three days didn't I?" Then I told the animals to take me back at my desk.

-After Classes

* * *

"Oi, you animals take me to the cafeteria." They nodded. You think that I am taking advantage of the animals right? Well I am not ok, during Alice class (forgot what it was called so I made up this name) I made an invention called the mind reader. It's a collar and when you put it on the animal it translate the animal's thoughts to words.

"Yes madam and can I have a carrot" the rabbit asked, then I used my carroton 3000, it can shot as much carrots as you want and it never runs out.

-At Dinner

* * *

Bunny boy had a room specially set for me in the cafeteria. It's a single table in the middle surrounded by violet flowers, my favorite, a candle in the middle and the table full of seafood.

"Still not impressed, but you're on your way Nogi". I sat eating the dinner.

-The Next Day

* * *

Ruka's POV

2 more days, hmm what should I do? I already have Usagi and her friends being her waiter. I know! I'll ask Mikan!

I ran to Mikan's room, it's Friday but the teacher are having a meeting so there is no classes, ignoring all the fan girls staring at me and trying to rip my clothes, I am used to all of that. I finally arrived at her dorm.

I knocked.

"Mikan I need your help, it's about Hotaru."

"Hold on!" Mikan said in her cheerful tone.

The door opened.

"Come in Ruka"

"Thanks" I said closing the door, "Anyways back on topic what do you do when you want Hotaru to say yes to something?"

"Well Hotaru always says no, unless it involves money and blackmailing. But there was this one time when my town had a festival I asked Hotaru to come with me but she said no. I kept asking her over and over again and then what really got her was when I told her that there were contest to see who can eat the most crab brains and whoever wins get a one year pass to eat at her favorite place, the Crab Brains shop. But I knew that she wanted to go with me the whole time because if she didn't then she would have just told me to win the contest for her."

"So if she didn't want to be my girlfriend then she wouldn't have used my animal friends?" I asked

"Yep! You see Hotaru like to play games especially when it's something she knows she wants or when she knows it something the other person want. But in your case it's something both of you really wants."

I thought about that for a few seconds. "You know Mikan, you might be bad at school but your best subject is Hotaru".

"Of course! She is my best friend after all. Is that all you wanted Ruka-pyon?"

"Yeah thanks Mikan!" I said closing her door.

"Your welcome!"

I finally know what I should do!

-Hotaru's POV

* * *

When are the batteries I order from France come? Gosh they said quick delivery and it has been 5 minutes. I was told that the people that work there had the invention like mine and they invented forever batteries, batteries that last forever, and the other person had the object teleportation Alice, so what is taking so long? And just in time the batteries came in before I had to give them my email baka gun (a gun that can send a baka bullet through an email).

Then I continued my invention. What I am making is for Mikan since she always wakes up late and goes to sleep late. It's is the Sleep-Wake clock, Hyuuga paid me to invent it for Mikan because she's always late for their dates.

-A Few Hours Later

* * *

Finally I am done! Now to give it to the baka, wait a minute there is still a few more things in Hyuuga's request, a carrot feeder, an animal scratcher, and an animal droppings pickup machine. Probably for Ruka, so he can take care of his animal friends.

Oh well I already have everything except the droppings machine, I make them go when they have to. Now to start on the machine, first I have to think of a name. I got it, the pick-up trash, a trash can that can pick up anything that needs to be thrown away, including animal droppings, and turn it into fertilizer. Once again I am a genius!

-One Hour Later

* * *

I am surprised at myself; I can't believe I can finish all of this in an hour. Oh well now to make my deliveries.

"Hey you rabbits! Time to go first is Natsume's dorm for his fire proof clothes." The rabbit nodded, as it lead the other rabbits the way.

-At Ruka's Dorm

* * *

Alright after this delivery I can go back and check on how my sales are doing.

Knock, knock

"Hey Nogi I have your things that Hyuuga ordered for you. I am coming in." I entered since the door was unlocked.

"Why is it so dark in here" I said trying to find the light switch, "Oh here it is".

"Oi, bunny boy where are you?" I said closing the door.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, IMAI WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WHILE I WAS TAKING A SHOWER? DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE A FAN GIRL TOO!" Ruka said wearing only boxers with birds and bunnies on them.

"Stop screaming, gosh you're worse then Mikan when she sees a ghost. Now put on a shirt! I am here to give you, your items Hyuuga ordered for you." I said knowing that his room was sound proof inside and out, and then I handed him the shirt that was on top of his bed. "You no longer wear those PJs that match anymore"?

"I grew out of them last year"

"Whatever, here are the stuff, the Pick-Up Trash, the Carrot Feeder 3000, and the Scrach-a-thon I let Mikan name the last on. Alright that's it I am going to leave."

"Bye"

Then that's when it happened, when the world started to hate me, when God let one of his worse angels to control the world for one second (do you think God will forgive me when I said that?). I tripped that's right and guess who caught me? Him and his name is Ruka Nogi, the boy who confessed his love to me. And I landed right under his chest and below his of so perfect lips, wait did I just say that, it was my first kiss! Back to the situation I pushed him off and I ran without collecting my delivery money. I ran and I ran until I reached my dorm, but I knew that my pride wasn't going to let me let that go so I went back to his dorm.

"Nogi I need to talk to you." He opened the door.

"Forget that happened alright of else I would put this all over the school and it would say "Ruka Nogi kissed the famous blackmailer Hotaru Imai and now he's no longer with us" do you want that to happen?" I told him showing the picture of the accidental kiss.

"No I'll keep my mouth shut" He said trembling in fear. Which made me wonder why he started to like me?

"Tomorrow's the last day; do you want to give up now"?

"No"

"Alright then I wish you luck" I said hearing say something that kept me up all night he said. "I don't need luck, because I already have this in the bag".

-The Next Day

* * *

I woke up seeing something terrible, the picture I had of bunny boy's and mine almost kiss, everywhere in the school. It said that "Ruka Nogi and Hotaru Imai' almost kiss!" but I was not really that shocked since I kind of expected it.

-At class

* * *

I didn't bother stopping the rumors about me and Bunny Boy because they will know the answer at the end of the day. But the rumor about how Nogi stayed alive amused me since someone started it saying that he gave me all of his Rabbits that he was saving since he started coming here, they are all idiots because why would I kill my rumored boyfriend?

At class the bunny gave me a letter from Nogi it said,

* * *

Tell me your answer at the room I put at the end of the letter. Meet me at the end of class.

Ruka Nogi

Room: 9-23-47

* * *

That room is in the cafeteria, one of the expensive rooms, but also the most exquisite.

-At the room 9-23-47

* * *

"Ok Nogi you can come out now I don't want to waste time."

"Alright what is your answer?" He said dressed still in his uniform.

"First you rent this room and all you want is an answer, wow what a waste of money".

"Just tell me your answer and we can move on".

Well here goes nothing, "Yes, Ruka I will be your girlfriend, to tell the truth I have always loved you just the same, and I will never repeat that every again"

"Really!"

"Yes what did I just say?"

"Oh right, well now we have dinner!" He clapped twice and everything became a blur since I just entered a new dimension called dating. (Once again I apologize for my OOCness)

-The Next Day

* * *

I woke up and as usual the animals are getting my uniform, brushing my teeth, and serving my breakfast, and taking me to class. As they did all of that I was petting Usagi. And wishing my boyfriend a good morning!

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Also please review if you have time flames are accepted!


	3. Confession 3 Koko and Sumire

Hey! Sorry for the last update I was um.... sick yeah sick.

Koko: *reading my mind* You wearn't sick you were too lazy to upload!

Me: Koko shhhh! Yeah I was lazy but at least I updated!

Sumire: Yeah it's the thought that counts! And be thankful that she wrote about us!

Koko: Yeah whatever can I do the disclaiming?

Me: Sure

Disclaimer: Koko: Chattykitkat does not own Gakuen Alice or any of the songs that are used, she only own the plot.

Sumire: Lets get started!

* * *

-Regular POV

"Ok class the school is hosting a singing contest in two weeks!" Narumi said, dressed in Hannah Montana concert clothes.

"NARUMI WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT WE ARE IN THE FUCKING SIXTHE GRADE NOT SECOND!" Koko yelled blasting Sumire ears since she was sitting next to him. These day Koko and Sumire are really good friends.

Narumi continued ignoring Koko, "So you can enter in couples or single. You can do a music video or you can sing live." And he is still ignored, "and there are prizes." Then all eyes are on him including Natsume's and Hotaru's.

"The prizes are thirty thousand rabbits for each person, if you are entering as a pair and thirty thousand if you are not. And a record label if you win a category. Now this year there are a special prize for the romance section, you can win a trip to Hawaii or Fuji. Here are the categories, Single, Pair, Live, Music Video, Romance, Alice, Rap, Pop, Rock, R&B, and other music taste. You can win more then two categories. The judges are Tsubasa Ando and Misaki Harada and they are also the hosts. And I am entering with Misaki-Sensei. If you want to enter your self the forums are at my desk you have to turn it in at the end of the week. And the class who has the most winners gets a trip to America. Any questions?" Narumi-Sensei said.

"If you are participating do you get to skip class for practice?" Mikan asked enthusiasm.

"Yes you get to skip class until the contest comes." Narumi answered, "Is that all?" He waited. "All right class dismissed!" Then Narumi skipped out of the room.

After he left every student tried to get a forum before everyone was taken.

* * *

-After Class With Mikan and Natsume

-Mikan's POV

I was walking to the Sakura Tree and I saw sleeping on a branch was my boyfriend I just love saying that Natsume Hyuuga was my boyfriend after all I have loved him for a long time.

"Hey Natsume!" no answer

"Natsume!" still no answer then I got mad.

"Fine Natsume I'll just leave since you want your peace." I sat up and started to leave but then a hand pulled me back and then Natsume still holding my hand kissed me, and I returned the kiss.

The kissed lasted around twenty seconds because I remember why I was looking for him so I pulled away.

"Oh come on it was about to get interesting." Natsume said

"You're such a pervert Natsume! Anyways I am entering both of us in the singing contest as a pair. I picked out the song and everything!" I said

"What if I don't want to enter the contest?"

"Then I'll enter it with Tsubasa-Senpai."

"You can't he's a judge"

"So that doesn't mean he can't enter." With that I got up and walked away.

"Fine I'll do it, but."

"But? What else?" I asked worried about what's going to happened.

"I write the song, we sing live, and I get to do whatever else I want to do with you." With that Natsume pulled Mikan back in his arms and kissed her.

* * *

-With Hotaru and Ruka

-Hotaru POV

"All right Ruka I want to win and I don't want to do the contest alone so your doing it with me and you can't say no" I said handing my boyfriend the lyrics to the song I chose.

"Umm Hotaru I am fine with doing the song and everything but can I ask 2 things?" He said.

"What?"

"First can we do a music video?"

"Sure why not. What's the second thing?" Then all of a sudden he kissed me, for no reason! I was a about to pull away but then I remembered that he was my boyfriend and since 5th grade I wanted him to kiss me. And don't you dare tell anyone that because I will track you down and kill you. (A/N Hotaru almost killed me when I wrote this)

* * *

-With Anna and Nonoko

-Regular POV

"Hey Nonoko! Lets do-" Anna said

"A song for the-" Nonoko said

"Singing contest! Sure lets do that song!

"That song? Yeah sure!"

"Lets start practicing!'

Anna and Nonoko said finishing each other sentences ignoring the eyes staring at them.

* * *

-With Sumire and Koko

"Hey Koko what's up why did you call me here?" Sumire said

"Ok Sumire when I tell you this will promise not to laugh?" Koko Said hiding his eyes with his bangs.

"Yeah just spit is out Koko!"

"I am…"

"You're what Koko? Wait dude were you going to confess your love for Sumire?" Kitsuneme said making kissing sounds.

Then both Koko and Sumire blushed.

"No dude I was going to say that I have a stomachache and I wanted her to take me to the infirmary because everyone else would laugh" Koko said telling a lie. "Who would ever like Sumire? She's not pretty and everyone calls her Permy! I would be in hell before I would ever like her." When Koko said that it stung not only him but Sumire too.

"Am I really that ugly?" Sumire said then ran away with tears in her eyes.

"Nice going man." Koko said then punched Kitsuneme and ran after Sumire.

-Sumire's POV

STUPID KOKO STUPID STUPID STUPID! Gosh why am I crying over someone so as stupid as him!

"Hey Sumire" oh great here comes Koko the idiot.

"What do you want? I thought you had a stomach ache" I said not looking at him.

"I didn't mean to say that Sumire I swear."

"Then what did you want to say?"

"I wanted to say….." Then he handed me a piece of paper, "would you like to do the singing contest with me?"

I read the title and though about it. "Why should I do it with you? You said I am ugly remember"?

"Well I was wrong you're not ugly your, your really........beautiful." He said once again hiding is eyes.

I was shocked, surprised, FLABERGASTED (A/N that's my favorite word by the way) I didn't know Koko could be so serious.

"And you have a great personality and you can make everyone feel better. That's why I feel in love with you." He continued.

"You are?" I said facing him.

"If I aren't then why I would ever do this." Then before I could asked what he talking about he was kissed me. Then I thought, hoping Koko was listening, you know what Koko I love you too and I would love to do the contest with you. Then Koko depend the kiss which meant he got the message.

* * *

-Friday

-Regular POV

"Ok kids it the end of the day and the end of the week so this is your last chance to enter the contest! 3, 2, 1! Forums are no longer accepted and for you kids that are entering I wish you luck!" Narumi's said and then finally he walked out of class like a normal teacher for once.

-Week One: Lyrics Memorization

Mikan and Natsume: Terrible but remembered all of their lyrics at the end of the week somehow.

Hotaru and Ruka: Memorized all of their lyrics in the beginning of the week so they get to start early on their music video. And they also earned A LOT of Rabbits from the school for their music video.

Anna and Nonoko: Remember their lyrics with no problem so the get a few Rabbits from the school for the clothes when they perform on line.

Sumire and Koko: Remembered their lyrics but spent every day bickering so they didn't earn any Rabbits.

-Week 2: Planning.

Mikan and Natsume: A little fighting since Natsume was doing most of the planning and one of the plans was to make Mikan wear a bikini.

Hotaru and Ruka: Constant bickering because Hotaru wanted Ruka to dress up as a Supervet.

Anna and Nonoko: No fighting since they both have the same idea's for each other.

Sumire and Koko: No fighting since they decided to make it romantic and funny.

-Week 3: Rehearsal

Natsume and Mikan: Lot of fighting because Natsume keep being perverted with Mikan's clothes.

Hotaru and Ruka: No bickering they did not do the Supervet thing because Ruka had pictures of them kissing. Ready for the contest.

Anna and Nonoko: No fighting practiced all of their dance moves and is ready for the contest.

Sumire and Koko: No fighting since they planned out their dance moves.

* * *

-The Contest

-Regular POV

"Good afternoon everyone how are you doing tonight?" Tsubasa said entering the stage in a Tuxedo (yep that's right and there are not button's undone).

"Good!" Every girl in the audience replied.

"That's nice! Welcome to Gakuen Alice's fist annual singing contest Tsubasa Andu and I, Misaki Harada, will be your host and judge!" Misaki said entering the stage in a Red-Pink Dress (link on my profile) "Alright let get on with the show!"

(I only found clothes for the girls not the boys everything is on my profile)

-3 hours later

"That was great Mochu I never knew you had a voice." Misaki said signaling the next performer to get ready.

"ALRIGHT PLEASE GIVE A ROUND OF A HAND TO NARUMI-SENSEI AND MISAKI-SENEI!" Both Tsubasa and Misaki screamed.

"The song they are singing is called Kiss Me Thru The Phone written by Narumi-Sensei" Tsubasa said (he didn't I had to make the character's write their own because I would be more fun).

Link: .com/watch?v=QhwQay4QiOw

Kiss Me Thru The Phone

Narumi-Sensei

Misaki-Sensei:  
Baby you know that I miss you  
I want to get with you tonight but I can't now baby girl  
And that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you  
I just want to kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me threw the phone)  
I'll see you later on (later on)  
Kiss me threw the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
See you when I get home (I get home)

Narumi-Sensei:  
Baby, I know that you like me  
You my future wifey  
Soulja Boy Tell Em yeah you could be my bonnie  
I could be your clyde  
You could be my wife  
Text me, call me, I need you in my life yeah  
All day, everyday I need you  
And everytime I see you my feelings get deeper  
I miss you, I miss you  
I really want to kiss you but I can't

Misaki-Sensei: 6-7-8-triple 9-8-2-1-2

Misaki-Sensei:  
Take me you know that I miss you  
I want to get with you tonight but I can't now baby girl  
And that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you  
I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
See you later on (later on)  
Kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
See you when I get home (I get home)

Narumi-Sensei:  
Baby, I been thinking lately  
So much about you  
Everything about you, I like it, I love it  
Kissing you in public  
Thinking nothing of it  
Roses by the dozen  
Talking on the phone  
Baby you so sexy your voice is so lovely  
I love your complexion  
I miss ya, I miss ya, I miss ya  
I really wanna kiss you but I can't

Misaki-Sensei: 6-7-8 Triple 9-8-2-1-2

Misaki-Sensei:  
Take eme you know that I miss you but I wanna Kiss ya  
I wanna get with you tonight but I can't now baby girl  
And that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you  
I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
I'll see you later on (later on)  
Kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
See you when I get home (I get home)

Narumi-Sensei:  
She call my phone like  
(da da dadadadadada dadadadadada dadadada da)  
We on the phone like  
(da da dadadadadada dadadadadada dadadada da)  
We taking pics like  
(da da dadadadadada dadadadadada dadadada da)  
She dial my number like  
(da da dadadadadada dadadada...)

Misaki-Sensei: 6-7-8 Triple 9-8-2-1-2

Misaki-Sensei:  
Take me you know that I miss you  
I wanna get with you tonight but I can't now baby girl  
And that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you  
I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
I'll see you later on (later on)  
Kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
See you when I get home (I get home)

The crowd cheered.

"Wow that was really great!" Tsubasa said giving Misaki-Sensei a high five.

"You were forced to sing this right Misaki-Sensei?" Misaki asked, Misaki-Sensei nodded.

"Alright next is my Kohai's performance!" Tsubasa said.

"Please give a round of applause for Mikan Sakura-"Natsume glared at Misaki telling her to say his name first, "I mean Natsume Hyuuga's and Mikan Sakura's performance called There's Nothin written by Natsume Hyuuga".

"When I wrote this I completely thought of you Mikan." Natsume said.

"Aww Natsume I never thought you could be romantic." Mikan said blushing.

"I can when I try." Natsume said and then the music started.

Link: .com/watch?v=pqQG3QqmNx8

There's Nothin

Natsume Hyuuga, Mikan Sakura  
Hey, hey, haha  
Natsume Hyuuga, Mikan Sakura

(Chorus)  
There's nothing in this world  
There's not another girl that could satisfy my needs  
There's nothing in this world  
There's not another boy that could make me feel so sweet  
Cos me love life's so right  
When she hold me so tight, how she kiss me goodnight  
Cos he fills up my life  
Like the sun, he shines bright  
Boy, come with me now

The first night me meet her  
Yes me senorita me never want to leave her no  
Because the gal look sweet and ???  
And me really want to take her home  
Cos she look nice and is a one of a kind  
When me look up in her eyes then she got me mesmerised  
Picture perfect like a Kodak moment  
When she kiss me goodnight and she feelin' up on me  
We been there from the jump, never front, never stunt  
Never done what a average girl done  
And I can tell by her body language  
She feels my emotions  
And got me anxious  
So that's me type  
Me and me angel  
And me really have to let her know  
She's the woman of my life  
Oh yes she so right  
So please let the chorus go

(Chorus)  
There's nothing in this world  
There's not another girl that could satisfy my needs  
There's nothing in this world  
There's not another boy that could make me feel so sweet

Cos me love life's so right  
When she hold me so tight, how she kiss me goodnight  
Cos he fills up my life  
Like the sun, he shines bright  
Boy, come with me now

I Saw you from across the room  
Looking so fly I gotta talk to you, yeah  
It didn't take a sec to see  
That you're the only one who wanna rescue me  
I can't lie, boy you're my type of guy  
And there's nothing in this world that can stop me from loving you

Girl you put me in a good mood  
And me love the way you flex too  
We could chill girl, after school  
Cos I ain't trippin girl it's up to you  
And since then we've been inseperable  
Cos I did everything to get next to you  
Since day 1 you know I stay true  
So ever since then it's been me and my boo

(Chorus)  
There's nothing in this world  
There's not another girl that could satisfy my needs  
There's nothing in this world  
There's not another boy that could make me feel so sweet  
Cos me love life's so right  
When she hold me so tight, how she kiss me goodnight  
Cos he fills up my life  
Like the sun, he shines bright  
Boy, come with me now

(Natsume Hyuuga)  
There's nothing in this world, There's nothing in this world  
There's nothing, there's nothing

(MikanSakura)  
There's nothing in this world, There's nothing in this world  
There's nothing, there's nothing

(Chorus)  
There's nothing in this world  
There's not another girl that could satisfy my needs  
There's nothing in this world  
There's not another boy that could make me feel so sweet  
Cos me love life's so right  
When she hold me so tight, how she kiss me goodnight  
Cos he fills up my life  
Like the sun, he shines bright  
Boy, come with me now

"Ok thanks guys moving on the next performers." Misaki said.

"The performer's are Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi." Tsubasa said.

"Hey why is my name after hers?" Ruka said.

"Because she will kill me if I don't" Tsubasa said.

"This is a music video since Ruka is too shy to perform on stage," Tsubasa and Misaki said simultaneously.

(This is when I add a few features that are not in the music video.

This is when the original music video.)

Link: .com/watch?v=zY8qQNqzShs

Superhuman

A bird flies over central town.

Ruka gets of a horse.

Weak  
I had been crying and crying for weeks  
How'd I survive when I could barely speak?  
Barely eat, on my knees

Hotaru is reading a book then puts it away in her panda backpack

But that's the moment you came to me  
I don't know what your love has done to me  
Think I'm invincible  
I see through the me I used to be Hotaru looks through a hologram of her self

You changed my whole life  
Don't know what you're doing  
To me with your love Hotaru look through a book titled Ruka's Love

I'm feeling all superhuman you did this to me  
A superhuman heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you

Superhuman  
I feel so superhuman  
Superhuman  
I feel so superhuman Hotaru drops a book  
Superhuman

Strong  
Since I been flying and righting the wrongs Ruka is on top of a hawk  
Feels almost like I had it all along  
I can see tomorrow

Where every problem is gone because  
I flew everywhere with love inside of me  
It's unbelievable to see  
How love can set me free

You changed my whole life  
Don't know what you're doing  
To me with your love Ruka saves Hotaru by riding on top of the horse

I'm feeling all superhuman you did this to me  
A superhuman heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you

Superhuman  
I feel so superhuman  
Superhuman  
I feel so superhuman

It's not a bird, not a plane a bird and a plane flies across them  
It's my heart and its going gone away  
My only weakness is you, only reason is you  
Every minute with you I feel like I can do anything  
Going, going I'm gone away! Love!

You changed my whole life  
Don't know what you're doing  
To me with your love

I'm feeling all superhuman you did this to me  
A superhuman heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you

Superhuman  
Superhuman

They leave riding in a carriage

"That was nice." Tsubasa said

"I heard from Jinno-Sensei that Hotaru wanted Ruka to be Supervet." Misaki said.

"Moving on, next are two girls that could pass for fraternal twins. Please welcome Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogasawara, Like Whoa by Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogasawara. I feel like I just repeated myself"Tsubasa said."Please treat us well!" Anna and Nonoko said.

Link: .com/watch?v=L8p5t4uPCZQ

Like Whoa

Nonoko:  
Life is good I can't complain  
I mean I could but no one's listening  
Your image overwhelms my brain  
And it feels good, good, good

Anna:

Now I'm rolling my window down  
I love the wind but I hate the sound  
Your like a tattoo that I can't remove  
And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good

Both:

Like a roller coaster ride  
Holding on white knuckles like  
whoa, whoa  
Can't believe I'm like  
whoa, whoa  
Everytime I'm like  
Up and down and side to side  
Every inch of me is like  
whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like  
whoa, whoa  
Everytime I'm like

Nonoko:

In the morning it begins again  
Anna:

Feels like I'm falling, better strap me in

Nonoko:

I think I'm running out of oxygen

Both:

And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good

Both:

Like a roller coaster ride  
Holding on white knuckles like  
whoa, whoa  
Can't believe I'm like  
whoa, whoa  
Everytime I'm like  
Up and down and side to side  
Every inch of me is like  
whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like

whoa, whoa  
Everytime I'm like

Anna:

My inhibitions are beggining to let go  
Place, situation, can't help but lose control  
No inner friction that I cannot seem to break

Nonoko:

It feels good, it feels good

I'm holdin' on  
Holdin',holdin',holdin',holdin'  
Holdin',holdin',holdin',holdin'

I'm holdin' on like a rollercoaster ride  
Like I'm runnin' a red light  
Like a rocketship in flight  
Something else that makes me fell like  
Whoa

Like a roller coaster, whoa  
Holdin' on white knuckles, whoa  
Won't you let your lovin' roll  
Every inch of me is like  
whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like  
whoa, whoa

Got me feeling like

"Ok it's time for our last performer! Please give a round of applouas to Koko Yome and Sumire Shoda" Tsubasa and Misaki said at the same time once again.

Link: .com/watch?v=eSoHGJTJix8&feature=related

A Whole New World

(Koko)I can show you the world

Shining, shimmering, splendid

Tell me, princess, now when did

You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

Over, sideways and under

On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no

Or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming

(Sumire)A whole new world

A dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm way up here

It's crystal clear

that now I'm in a whole new world with you

(Koko)Now I'm in a whole new world with you

(Sumire)Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feeling

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

Through an endless diamond sky

(Sumire)A whole new world

(Koko)Don't you dare close your eyes

(Sumire)A hundred thousand things to see

(Koko)Hold your breath - it gets better

(Sumire)I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

I can't go back to where I used to be

(Koko)A whole new world

(Sumire)Every turn a surprise

(Koko)With new horizons to pursue

(Sumire)Every moment red-letter

(Both)I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

Let me share this whole new world with you

(Koko)A whole new world

(Sumire)A whole new world

(Koko)That's where we'll be

(Sumire)That's where we'll be

(Koko)A thrilling chase

(Sumire)A wondrous place

(Both)For you and me

"Ok that's the last performer pleas give Misaki and I a minute to see who is the winner." Tsubasa said.

-5 minutes later

"Alright here are the winners for the blah category the winner is blah. And blah blah blah (sorry I am too lazy to come up with new characters). And for the Pairs category the winner is Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogasawara. For the Music Video category the winner is Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi! For the rap category the winner is Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura! For the teacher's section the winner is Narumi-Sensei and Misaki-Sensei. And for the Romance section the winner is Koko Yome and Sumire Shoda. And now the class that has the most winners is class 1-B in the middle school section! (A/N that is Mikan's and Natsume's class I mean Natsume's and Mikan's)" Tsubasa and Misaki said together again! "Your prizes will be handed out during homeroom tomorrow. Thanks for coming to Gakuen Alice's First Annual Singing Contest we hope you have as much fun as us!" Tsubasa and Misaki said leaving the stage.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I know there are a whole bunch of mistakes but I am not a editer I am a writing (not really) so if any of you want to edit my crap PM me or say in a review!

Also there is a poll in my profile so check that out too!

Once a again thanks for reading and sorry for the slow update.


End file.
